1. Field of the Invention
Apparatus for extinguishing fires in stoves used in food preparation. Grease fire is one of the main causes of serious structure fires. The purpose of this invention provides an inexpensive means of protection against grease fires on stovetop and ranges. Existing methods for controlling grease fires are either costly or with little control of the velocity at which the suppression agent contacts the burning grease, causing splashing of the burning media. The “Automatic Stove Top Fire Suppression Module” releases the fire suppression agent in several brief rapid layers resulting in a rapid extinguishing of fire and with sufficient quantity to prevent reignition. This unique delivery system is believed to be the only system that divides the dry fire suppression agent in small portions with multiple pulses controlling the decent and direction of fire suppression agent as the agent is deployed.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art for controlling grease fires on stoves is will noted. Prior arts for controlling grease fires are either expensive, difficult to install, unreliable, unsightly, requires additional storage or causes splashing of the burning grease. Some examples of prior art and the problems that are solved this unique invention is briefly described below.
An example of prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,030,468 issued to Rahlmann. A cable system requiring attachments of pulleys and weights. Requiring extensive modifications for installation and not practical with today kitchens.
Another example of prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,443 issued to Dockery. A system requiring experienced electrician for installation with several unsightly switches and controls.
Another example of prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,374 issued to Mayher. A system requiring additional storage and modifications of surrounding structure for installation.
Another example of prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,526 issued to Davies. A system of unsightly cables and pulley that is not practical for controlling stove fires and requiring extensive installation cost.
Another example of prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,181 issued to Searcy. This system requires a modification of surrounding cabinets by drilling access holes for hoses and pipes in addition to additions storage requirements for pressure vessel.
Another example of prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,487 issued to Mikulec. This system, although contained under the venting hood, requires several mounting points where attachments must be made. The system also requires custom configurations for different configurations of venting hoods.
Another example of prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,116 issued to Walden. This system requires remote storage of pressure vessel and custom installation of nozzles.
Another example of prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,188 issued to Silverman. This system requires mounting of cables and pulleys, modification of surrounding structure with access hole for piping, and additional storage for pressure vessel.
Another example of prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,260 issued to Scofield. This system requires remote storage of pressure vessel and custom installation wiring and fuse link.
Another example of prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,276 issued to Scofield. This system requires remote storage of pressure vessel and custom installation wiring and fuse link.
Another example of prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,075 issued to Padgett. This is a self-contained system using and explosive device to propel a fire extinguishing powder into the burning pan. The acceleration of the fire extinguishing powder created by the explosive device increases the chances of splashing burning grease onto the surrounding stove area. Control of the direction that the powder is deployed is dependent on the rupture configuration caused by the explosive charge and not consistent.
Another example of prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,461 issued to Stager. This is a self-contained system that is mounted to the venting hood and when a fire is detected the unit swings down and the fire suppression material is force out of an opening by a spring. The spring accelerating the fire suppression material and the possibility of large clusters of fire suppressing material striking the burning grease increases the chances for splashing burning grease onto the stovetop or surrounding area.
Another example of prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,360,825 issued to Williams. This is a self-contained system that is mounted to the venting hood and when a fire is detected the unit forces a fire suppression media through an opening onto the burning fire. The forcing of a dry media through a reduce opening is unreliable due to the compaction of the dry material. Some compaction always occurs and full deployment of the dry fire suppression media is not achieved.